


The WarBirds in Seidoukan.

by EmptySuicideNote



Category: Phantasy Star Universe, 学戦都市アスタリスク | Gakusen Toshi Asterisk | The Asterisk War
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySuicideNote/pseuds/EmptySuicideNote
Summary: CAST soldiers finding themselves on Planet Earth... Lightyears away..





	1. How are you?

Gakusen-Toshi-Asterisk Fan Fic

A CAST soldier finds himself in Seidoukan Academy, he stands up.. Badly injured,his arm is broken, lower right leg shattered.. He crawls out of the bushes, it was raining.. His helmet was heavily damaged, his systems could crash at any moment, but being a CAST soldier, this is what it is all about.   
Despite the HOUND shell that he has equipped, he could tell that he was in deep trouble.

“Crow to HQ. I repeat, Crow to HQ. Someone please respond!” Crow tries his best to radio in for back up, but he gets nothing but feedback. Armed with his pair of Death Dancer Sabers, Dark Strauss daggers, a Caliburn Sword,a De Ragnus handgun, White Meteora rifle, Deathmaker handguns, Buccaneer saber and a Ank Tomho axe, Asura Hiken Slicer,. Though what use are these weapons if you are too badly injured to use them. 

As he crawls on the ground, dragging his body to a tree, he saw what seemed to be human students, moving about.. They stare at him, seeing his light purple skin must have made them feel uncomfortable and strange. Then, a student approaches him.. He had purple hair and purple eyes.. 

With his right hand, Crow draws out a De Ragnus pistol, pointing it to the student, he could barely keep his arm steady.

“Translation system at 50%” Crow hears the system making noise..

“Stay back.. Or I will shoot.” Then Crow’s arm fails him.. Great, just.. Great. An empty threat, his helmet breaks apart. light purple skin, white eyes, a scar across his eyes. Crow could barely stay up and then he falls unconscious, fading in and out. Seeing the purple haired student helping him, then followed by a pink haired girl, and a blonde.

“Systems reactivated.” To which Crow wakes up, finding his helmet on the side of the table. Seeing the Purple haired student talking to him, but he doesn’t understand a word he is saying. To which he grabs what is left of his helmet and puts it on.

“Sorry about the threat..” Crow says sadly, looking to the ground.

“Don’t worry about it.. You looked so confused, as you were here.”

“Yes.. I was.. My name is Crow..”

“My name is Ayato Amagiri, you can call me Ayato. You’re in Arterisk, Specifically Seidoukan Academy.”

“An Academy? I am.. Not sure what that is? Is it an institution where students come to learn?”

“Seidoukan is different. It is an academy,but students here learn to battle. With weapons known as Lux.” Ayato says as he shows a simple Lux, that was a blade.

“Interesting…” Crow says as he looks at it, then Crow gets back on his feet.

“Hey, you should rest a bit before moving! You might injure yourself further!” 

“Don’t worry. I need to fix my armor.” Crow says as he struggled to move his arms, which he immediately twists the two arms and fixes it back in its place.

“Looks like I won’t be able to fight for a day or two.. I don’t need rest. I am a CAST. An android. I was made for combat. I just need to learn the combat..” Crow says as he walks out, the infirmary. Ayato, realizing he has a tough customer, decides to accompany him.

 

“You should not be moving about. Crow.. You will simply be hurt more.” Ayato advises him, but Crow walks through the hallways, stripped off his chest and arm shells.. His bare upper body covered in the CAST suit, revealing his lean muscle build. As Crow walks, he sticks close to the doors, trying to maintain his balance, his body is weak, but he must assess this place. The students looking at Crow strangely, seeing him struggle as he moved.

“You should stay down and rest.” Crow looks at the blonde. 

“And you are?” Crow asks as they see him leaning to the wall, slowly his body sliding down.

“Claudia Enfield. You may address me as Claudia. The student council president of Seidoukan. Please, I believe it would be better for you to rest.” Crow’s right hip, pops out a syringe which he takes it and injects it to his neck. The lens of his helmet turn from blue to black for a moment.. Then, as the liquid is injected into his system, they see the lens alternating between blue and black. Which it stops to blue and he looks at Claudia, this time standing up signalling that he is in good condition. 

“I’d like you to inspect my weapons and tell me if I am required to make any adjustments to them.” Crow says as he takes out the Caliburn handle, the Death Dancer handles, the Dual Streacs, the Deathmakers, De Ragnus, Ank Tomho, Buccaneer and T.Yasminkov 2000H submachine guns, Rengokuto Ensa katana.. To which Claudia takes a look at them and nods, as she brings them away. 

“But, will you be defenseless?” 

“No. I always carry this.” Crow says as he shows the H44 Missouri T pistols, they looked at it, it was far different compared to the Lux they were using.

“I hope my photon weapon system will function properly. In this world.” Crow says out loud as he takes his time to scan the place. As Crow walks around, it was evident that people stared at him as out of everyone, Crow stood out the most. They looked at his bare chest and his height, he was taller than most, with a lean figure. 

“Ergh.. I’m on Earth.. I must be light years away from Parum then. The commander did say whereever I go or whenever I would go. Just start over. Maybe the unit I was in.. Had died during the battle for Parum.. But whatever the case maybe… I should see my surroundings.” Crow thought as he walks to a table, taking off his dragon helmet.. To which the students and the teacher look to him, seeing the light purple skin, white iris, the handsome face he had. To which Crow takes out a recovery unit from the back of his hip, and uses it on the helmet, fixing it to be what it was.. A black helmet with light gray highlights. 

Crow looks at the scarred helmet, with damages on some parts of it. Crow looks at it nostalgically, seeing the damage he had gotten from the many battles he had faced, though.. To be technical Crow was 17 according to Earth years, but he has spent his 17 years of existence fighting Seed, fighting bandits, raiders,pirates.. Now, he’s in what they call an Institution of combat and has to relearn how combat works here. 

“Crow!” Crow looks at Ayato who calls out to him.

“Claudia says that the only weapons that has been cleared to be use for combat would be these, the others are still being adjusted.” Crow takes the handles for Death Dancer sabers, seeing them becoming turned into Lux weapons. Crow presses the saber handles again, reconverting them to be Photon based weaponry, he presses again turning the sabers into Lux standard weaponry.

“So, you want to see how battles are fought right? Come with me.” Crow follows Ayato to the training room, seeing the pink haired girl with the light blue hair. The pink hair holds the rapier while the girl with light blue hair holds a pair of what seems to be pistols.

 

“You’re late, Ayato!” the pink hair girl shouts as she duels on with the blue hair.

“Sorry, Julis. Claudia asked me to take him here.” 

“He looks like a robot.” the light blue haired, short girl says as they paused their battle, she quickly runs to Crow and takes a look at him.

“He looks.. Interesting.” 

“Crow, why don’t you have a match with me?” Crow nods as he walks in, with the Death Dancer blades, looking at Ayato who holds a simple saber lux.

“The rules are simple! Destroy your opponent’s school badge and you win.” Julius shouts proudly.

“Ready.. GO!” Crow moves quickly to Ayato, closing the gap between them in an instant. He swings the right blade downwards, which was easy for Ayato to dodge, but Ayato barely manages to dodge the thrust coming form the left blade of the Death Dancer. Ayato takes a step back, then drawing his Ser Vesta.

“This is an Ogre Lux, I can only control it for a few minutes.. But!” Ayato rushes at Crow and strikes him with it, which Crow felt the raw power of the Ser Vesta. It was strong, but not strong enough to put him down, which Ayato watches with shock as Crow grabs blade with his metal hands. Ser Vesta burns Crow’s metal hands, revealing the skin layer underneath and pulls Ayato closer, punching him in the stomach. Ayato rebounds back off the wall and jumps back at him, this time Crow prepares Death Dancer for it, though he manages to block the Ser Vesta, he knew that he lost due to the fact that the badge on his chest was cut. 

“Interesting concept. May require time to get used to it. I am used to fighting for my life, rather than trying to hit a badge.” Crow says out loud, looking at Ayato who still seems to be shocked.

“Why the look, Mister Amagiri?”

“The Ser Vesta burns.. Touching it may land you with serious injuries.”

“An injury is better than dying.. But then again, this world is just too new for me.” Crow replies as he looks at his hands..

“That aside, my armor will only be in the way,.. I may need to make myself a school uniform.” 

“Why do you need to make one? You can just get one right?” Julius asks as she stares at him.

“I cannot exactly wear normal clothes like you do. I need to make it into shell just like my armor, then it will be wearable.. If not, it might rip easily as I move too aggressively” Claudia walks into the training room.

“Oh, Crow you are here. I came here to give some of these back to you. They’ve all been approved to be Lux weaponry.” Crow walks over, taking back the Caliburn, the Ank Tomho, the De Ragnus, Dual Streacs and the Rengokutp Ensa Katana.

“Thank you, Miss Enfield..If.. It is possible.. I’d like to know if you can give me the designs for the school uniform.. I need it to..Make my uniform.”

“Oh right, I forgot to mention it. Your paperwork was already done, we’ve just added you as a special invitee student.” 

“Thank you. I am sorry, I wish that circumstances were better but it is as confusing as it gets.”   
“No, don’t be. I am sure, you are having difficulty here as it is confusing and all these systems and weapons must make you question a lot of things.” 

“Yes. It does. I am used to fighting for my life, not.. Whatever these battles are. It is interesting but at the same time it is not a real fight to the death. Which I am glad. I do not want to dirty my hands with blood.” Crow says as he walks to a corner, then leaning on it.

“Crow, here is the design of the uniform. Ayato.” to which Claudia walks over to tease him in front of Julius and Saya, much to their annoyance. Crow looks at this situation, realizing that he is in a school, and the laughter, the jokes and the teasing.. All part of it. 

“Oh dear.. I forgot, you don’t have a room do you, Crow?”

“No. I won’t need a room. You don’t have to give me a bed or anything. Just a place where I can be alone is good enough. Because, I would not want to trouble you any further, Miss Einfield.” 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. In the mean time, you can just stay in my room.” Which Crow shakes his head.

“I may be an android.. But,I am a male android and a man like being in a woman’s room.. Is that not inappropriate?” 

“It’s okay.”

“She does this sometimes, usually to tease people.” Ayato adds on, much to Crow’s confusion. 

The day ends, which Crow follows Claudia to her room, sitting by the corner facing the wall.

“Oh, Crow. Why are you looking at the wall?”

“To assess what I’ve learned about Genestella, Dante, Strega and Lux. Trying to understand combat types and strategies.” Crow says as he turns to her, seeing Claudia wearing a bath robe, which in response he has his visuals to focus on Claudia’s face and put the windows consisting of photos and information around her. 

“So, what will you be doing now?” Crow zooms in on her face.

“Now.. I should start making the parts for my school uniform. I still don’t understand why you will allow me to be admitted.” 

“Well, your kind, is called a puppet. A doll that moves and uses weaponry, but you are not like most puppets.”

“I am an android, but one capable of thought and is self aware. In human years I would be 17 by now. A CAST.. A humanoid being made by humans.. There is nothing more to it.” Crow says as he starts working on his old Hound parts, turning them into the parts for the school uniform he holds the strauss as a make shift welder and cutter, ripping off the old armor pieces, putting them aside. Then taking the strings and pieces of cloth that are Cast certified and weaves them into the uniform.

As Crow works on, Claudia leans on his back, to which Crow shifted his stance a bit.

“I may be an android, Miss Enfield. But I do feel a bit.. Uncomfortable with what you are doing.” Crow says as he gently pushes Claudia by the shoulder aside, and then setting Death Dancer’s handles on his shoulders, like a potruding stick to keep Claudia from coming closer. Claudia giggles at the sight, knowing that she has an android to tease too.

 

“Good night.”Claudia says as she sleeps on her bed, while Crow simply lies on the floor and shuts off his visuals, this is what he has to do if he wants to sleep, and is the equivalent of sleeping. When Crow shuts off he merely switches off his visuals, but his audio perception will be heightened in the event of a break in and he will react accordingly.


	2. Another duel

The next morning comes and Crow walks into the class with his new uniform shell. He stood out because of the helmet and trail of white hair that was behind his helmet. 

“Good morning.” Crow greets the class as he walks to the center, seeing the teacher, Yatsukazi Kyouko standing at the front.

“This is a new transfer.. Student.. Puppet.. Or..”

“A human like machine, Miss?” 

“Miss Kyouko,So go on and take your seat behind Julius. Crow.” She says as she shoulders the baseball bat.

Crow walks to the empty seat behind Julius, sitting down and paying attention to his surroundings, which he hears the whispers.

“A puppet that talks?”

“He behaves so formally, like a really formal guy!” 

Later on, during breakfast, Crow follows Ayato, Julius and Saya to the cafeteria.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“No. Enjoy your meal.” Crow answers Ayato’s question, as they walk to the vendors. 

“So.. Crow, after this we have a duel class, do you know who your opponent is?” 

“No,who is it?” 

“It’s Lester. That’s him over there.” Crow turns to see Lester, the muscled student who had Crow thinking that he had power, but power may be his only strong suit, and he may not have form.

“Ready for your first official duel?” 

“I don’t know, Miss Riessfield.. The idea of attacking the badge rather than going for the head or chest is still foreign to me.” Crow answers her as he scans their body language, it would seem that Ayato, Saya and Julius find Crow as a friendly and approachable being. 

“So my opponent is a robot? This should be easy. I was hoping to square off against the Princess.. Whatever..” Lester says out loud, where people were cheering for him, where as Ayato cheered for Crow.

“Have fun, Crow!” 

“Gladly.. Mr Amagiri.” Crow says as he waves at Ayato.

“Start of the duel!” The buzzer makes noise, though Crow was not paying attention as he focused on looking his surroundings, where as Lester is charging right at him, hitting Crow with the axe and sending him to the wall. 

 

“What a fluke.. That was too easy!” Then they hear a blade making noise, to which when Lester turns back he was able to get a glimpse of Crow, but did not expect to see the Rengokuto Ensa at his throat, the red blade glows and which Lester could not move as Crow kept his eye on him, then taking the badge and crushes it right before Lester’s eyes.

“Arrogance… That arrogant nature will need to be taught a lesson.. Mister Lester McPhail.. Remember that.” Crow turns away, sheathing Rengokuto Ensa. The crowd watched with surprise at how fast the match ended.

“I DEMAND A REMATCH!” Crow stops in his foot steps turning to Lester.

“Are you sure? Because if you do, I will teach you that lesson I warned you about, and it may land you in a hospital. I will not be aiming for your badge.. I would also like to avoid an incident..” Lester looks at Crow’s eyes, they see the visor colors turning to black, and the way Crow moves his fingers, as if he was itching to break Lester apart..

“YES. I AM SURE!” 

“Countdown for rematch.. 3..2..1.” The buzzer makes noise, Lester charges at Crow, this time Crow charges at him too, Lester swings his lux downwards, Crow dodges with ease as he kicks Lester in the stomach, causing Lester to drop his lux, Lester recovers grabbing his Lux and using a meteor art.

“BURST NAMEA!” The crowd watches as the attack flies towards Crow, but Crow’s Rengokuto Ensa glows with red flames. Crow throws it at Lester, who swings it aside, only to see Crow charging at Lester with his shoulder driving Lester to the wall.. Lester was a bit hurt, and he tries to stand up, but when he did he was already too late, he suddenly felt a chill down his spine as Crow holds the Ank Tomho battle axe and swings it downwards, cutting the badge but leaving Lester in tact. Lester felt that he was going to die and that his life flashed before his eyes.

Crow’s eyes turned back to blue, then he turns away, leaving Lester there.


	3. Dove

Crow grabs the Rengokuto Ensa, and sheathes it, then suddenly a bright flash appeared. To which Crow finds another individual, a CAST. He was wearing a helmet resembling a priest hood, with the face mask being a curved lens for the eyes,a ninja like motive, wearing a white Judgement Coat falling down. 

“Crow!” 

“Dove.” Crow looks at him surprisingly.

“Why are you wearing a school uniform?”

“Dove.. What were you doing before you came here?”

“I was supposed to be destroying an enemy base… We’re not on Parum are we?” Crow nods, and Dove looks around.. Seeing the expression of the crowd looking at Dove with confusion.

“Why is that pink haired girl looking at me. Why are they all humans?”

“I will answer them later.. But..” Crow picks up his Rengokuto Ensa, then turning to Dove. 

“Well.. I have not seen you for a while.. Care to have a duel?” Crow asks as he turns to Dove.

“Wait! You can’t duel him, he’s not a student of Seidoukan!”

“No. I will duel with him, as how we both dueled before we came here. Setting weapons to photon energy mode..” 

“Sure, I mean.. If you’re okay with losing.” Dove says cockily as he forms a katana to his hand, it was the Castilion.

“Mr Amagiri! Please. Count us down.” 

“Okay! 3…2…1.. START THE DUEL!” to which upon hearing the word ‘Duel’ the two individuals moved close to each other with the katana drawn, Crow holds his Rengokuto Ensa with his right hand, lowering his stance as his left hand is held forward. Dove holds his Castillion with both hands, standing with a defensive posture, the two of them circled each other..

 

Dove makes the first move running at Crow, swinging the blue blade to his left, Crow charges in, thrusting the Rengokuto Ensa to Dove’s Castillion, to which the two of them are now locked in a struggle, as both try to dominate the other, trying to follow up with an attack. The two blades produced sparks, then they both back away from each other. 

“Death Maker.”

“Heretically!” The two of them fired at each other as they dodged each other’s attacks. It was very clear that the two were equally matched, Dove closes the gap between and swings Heretically’s underbarrel scythes at Crow, as Dove swings it sideways, Crow executes a back flip, managing to fire a shot or two, hitting Dove’s shoulder. To which Dove bleeds a bit, he was angered.

“Tch!” Dove immediately switched to Double Saber, the Fahren Dios, the pole arm with its purple dark energized blades at the ends, with its battle axe shape. Dove charges at Crow, swinging the Fahren Dios repeatedly.

“Ank Tomho.” Crow pulls out the Ank Tomho to counter Dove’s strikes and then he pushes Dove back with his shoulder, much to Dove’s annoyance.

“Fahren Steg!” They see a gunlash with the purple dark energy blade, with its length similar to a sword while the barrel and the gun grip is a one fourth of its total length. Dove fires at Crow, while Crow dodges with ease, Crow firing his De Ragnus at Dove, to which Dove swings his sword at the oncoming projectile, absorbing it, then turning it into a wave slash at Crow. Crow barely manages to evade it, as he bleeds from his right wrist.

“Well done. Dove, but still.” Crow fires his pair of Yasminkov 200Hs, he sets it to full auto, firing a full barage at Dove, while Dove tries to evade most of it, and absorbs some of it for his wave slash. To which Dove keeps executing them, and then followed by a gunshot from the barrel. 

“Caliburn!” Crow rushes at Dove,breaking the wave slashes and then swinging the blade down, though he did manage to inflict some minor damage to Dove. 

Then, followed by Crow throwing the Caliburn at Dove, who strikes it away with the Fahren Steg, only to be tackled down, then Crow punches him a couple times.

“You win, Crow.” Crow gets off Dove and walks to the Caliburn, while Dove stands up and stretches his neck.

“You still fight as you are taught and do not improvise.” Crow says as he turns to Ayato and the others.

“It would be nice if you introduce yourself to them.” 

“My name is Dove and I am a CAST. But I’m not as formal as Mr Doom and Gloom over there. Though considering what just happened.. Crow…”

“Yes?” Crow turns to Dove, seeing Dove walking towards Lester.

“Did you have to go this far?”

“No. I have not gone too far yet Dove. You of all the people I know, should remember that Arrogance is what annoys me the most.” 

“Right. So here’s a pro tip for all of you! Don’t be arrogant and cocky when facing an opponent. To be confident with your abilities is fine, but if you are arrogant, then Crow will beat you into submission.. With the back of his spear. The bardiche custom.” to which Dove shouts to them as he throws the light element bardiche to Crow.

“He’s also known to be the Best Swordsman from where I was from. They called him the Black Dragon of Parum!” Dove adds on, much to the surprise of the crowd. 

“And all this coming from the herald of justice. The one they call the White Knight of Parum or should I introduce to you as the White Death?” Crow shouts back, as he walks to Ayato, Julius and Claudia. 

“Is that really true?” Crow shakes his head to Julius’s question.

“I am not what he claims me to be.” Crow says to them, with a sad tone.

“Dove! Be sure to give your weapons to the council president. Then, we will talk. I will tell you what I have learned in this world.” Crow says to Dove, which Dove takes out his weapons. The Heretically machine guns, the Fahren Steg Gunlash, Castillion Katana,Fahren Dios double saber, Dio Patty Lumeria partisan,the wired lances called Serpent Grigoros,jet boots called Fahren Glyph,the dual Sabers Fahren Kreutz, the claw like gloves called Strike Brute, the blue bullet bow called Nebula Wind,the launcher called Fahren Gravion, the white rifle, M25SE Missouri/Licht Dove custom,also a Meteor Cannon C laser cannon, followed by a Gur Bazgac Grenade launcher.. Dove hands them to Claudia in their holstered state, to which Claudia and a few of the students, including Lester were to carry them to the engineering building and make them into Luxes rather than Photon based weaponry.

Which later, Crow brings Dove back to speed. Explaining to Dove about the many things that they needed to learn. Later on, they worked on everything and hearing about the Phoenix Tag Festas.

 

“Mind if I have a match with you?” The two of them paused, looking at this short young girl, with silver hair,two braided tails and lilac eyes.


	4. Crow, the gentleman

“Who do you want to duel? Crow or me?” Dove asks.

“Crow. My name is Kirin Todou, and I cha-challenge you to a duel!” 

“The girls always look for the Black Dragon.” Dove states as he walks out, followed by a snicker.

“I will fight you.” Dove is stopped by Saya, who has her Wolf Dora Laser lux ready. 

“A tag team match then.” Dove walks back to Crow, the two of them were not wearing anything but a pair of shorts and the skin tight undergarment CASTs wear. The two of them high fived each other as they stand on the edge, with Julis, Claudia and Ayato watching.

“START OF THE DUEL!”

 

“Long or short?” Dove asks Crow, then seeing Kirin drawing her sword.

“Short.” Crow draws the red blade, Rengokuto Ensa, blocking Kirin.

“That’s quite the strike.” Crow pushed Kirin back, which Kirin executes a flip, landing on her feet with her katana in hand.

“Fahren Gravion.” 

“Type 39 Lux Laser Cannon Wolfdora..”

Dove had his launcher ready to fire, just as Saya had her Wolfdora ready.

“Burst.” Saya fired the first shot, Dove jumps into the air, firing a shot at her. Saya uses the Wolfdora’s main body as a shield taking the shot with ease. 

“Fahren Steg.” To which they see Dove firing the gun lash rounds at Saya, who still maintains with her Wolfdora. Then Saya switches to another Lux, catching Dove by surprise..

“Type 34 Heavy Wave Cannon Ark Van Ders.” The wave cannon fired at Dove, in which Dove keeps his blade steady, cutting the oncoming rounds in half as well as absorbing them. Dove dives down to Saya, which she uses her Wave Cannon to stop the oncoming strike.

Kirin and Crow were already engaged in a clash of blades, to which Crow looks at Kirin.

“You are quite the swordsman, Miss Todou.” Kirin jumps back, looking a little flustered.

“Th-Thank you.” Kirin thanks him, as she tries to be serious, Kirin goes in with quick strikes..To which she is in awe seeing Crow flipping over her head, with Rengokuto Ensa sheathed,

“However.” Kirin felt Crow standing right behind her and instead of attacking, he strokes Kirin’s head.

“Combat experience may be what separates us..” Then he takes a couple steps back.

“Dove, how are things on your end?” 

“She’s quite the shot! A feisty one! Have you seen how hot she is?!” Saya kept firing repeatedly as Dove dodges the shots, then coming close to her, to which he disarms her, then pats her head. Then Dove takes a couple steps away, then Saya fires a burst at him, to which Dove turns back with the Castillion, cutting the blast in half, then he approaches Saya.

“You’re too cute. I can’t get mad at you. So..” Dove pats Saya’s head, Saya pouts, looking at him with an annoyed expression, where as Kirin is seen admiring Crow, as she watches Crow and Dove take their uniforms and walking out the arena.

Later on in the evening, Kirin is seen waiting for Crow outside of class, to which Crow walks out and waves at her.

“Miss Todou.” Crow greets her formally, much to her embarrassment, causing Kirin to feel a bit flustered.

“Erm.. Have you gotten a tour of Asterisk?” 

“No. I have not. I was planning to go around, later.. But I do not know where to begin.”   
Kirin’s face instantly light up, smiling brightly, even Crow thought that she looked.. ‘Cute’. 

“Is it okay.. If I help you with the tour?” Crow nods then seeing Dove walking past.

“Dove.. Miss Todou is offering to help us with the tour.” Dove could read through Kirin’s emotions, seeing her to be a bit dissapointed.

“It’s alright, Crow. I have things I need to do. Why don’t you go on ahead with Kirin.” Dove says as he walks away, to which Crow thought was weird. Dove nods to Kirin and gives her the thumbs up.

“Do you mind if I get changed first, Miss Todou?” Crow asks her, which Kirin nods, then Crow goes over to the room that he was given by Claudia, which he decides to put on the Raptus set, which was light gray.. A form of casual wear at least in his opinion, as for combat purposes the Raptus was elegant, but in terms of long term combat he preferred the Hound Armor as it was stealthier and more maneuverable. Though he liked the maneuverability of the HUcas parts, it was too thin and weak for him. 

Kirin, is seen wearing her gym outfit, she had the katana on her back as usual, people stared at Crow , wearing his Raptus legs, Raptus arms and the Hounds torso. 

“Miss Todou.” Kirin turns to see him, amazed with this appearance.

“Erm.. Can you.. Can you just call me Kirin?”

“Miss Todou.” Crow says to her, to which she sighs, but goes along with it anyway. Kirin and Crow walk out of Seidoukan and into the city..

“This is quite peaceful.” Crow states as he looks around, scanning everything, including the traffic lights. 

“Crow.. Can I ask you something?” To which Crow turns his head to her, looking at her as they walked. 

“Where were you from?” Crow stopped for a moment, and shakes his head.

“From another place. I was made in a factory elsewhere. I am a robot.” Crow says calmly, much to Kirin’s surprise, who looks at his hair that is seeping through the gaps of his helmet by the sides, to which Kirin reached out for them, much to Crow’s surprise.

“You look so human..” Kirin says as she looks into the lens.

“But I am not, Miss Todou.” to which Kirin shakes her head, and then pulls Crow by the hand, wanting to show him around, Kirin pulls him by the hand and Crow follows Kirin as she happily points out to everything to him. Crow takes note, saving photos of Kirin’s smile and recording her voice, all this happening subconsciously. 

 

“Miss Todou, do you want to stop and eat for a while?” Kirin nods as they stop at a restaurant, Kirin tells Crow what she wants as Crow volunteered to get the meal for her as she sat outside, enjoying the cool breeze. After Crow gets the meal, Kirin happily chows down on her burger, Crow takes out a handkerchief, looking at Kirin, who had a little bit of sauce on her face, which Crow wipes it without telling her, Kirin looks at him, who tilts his head a little bit.. Kirin’s face had reddened a bit much to Crow’s delight. She hears Crow letting out a giggle for the first time, and then he strokes her head. Crow could not help but tease Kirin more, because she was just so adorable and so cute.. Crow paused, he just realized he laughed, he smiled and most of all.. He acted in such a way that was not part of his upbringing as a warrior, but as a gentleman.


	5. The Wolves against the Crow.

As the two of them continued their walk, Crow notices multiple groups of students wearing red coats dueling in the middle of the city. 

“ReWolf Black Institute.” Crow turns to her.

“They enjoy dueling.. And sometimes they cause trouble.. Usually they do it a lot..” Then Crow felt danger which he shields Kirin from a sword strike.

“Damn, puppet. Get out of the way!” 

“Are you alright?” Crow asks her, with a caring, gentle tone, the students behind Crow were agitated, they seemed aggressive, hostile as one tried to attack Kirin.

“If you won’t get out of the way.. Then you’ll have to be turned to scrap!” Crow held Kirin tightly, not allowing anything to happen to her, she wanted to fight, but Crow would not let her, and as the strikes intensified, they backed off for a moment to get their energy, and their momentum back.

“I will not.. Let anything happen to you. Kirin.” that was the first time Kirin heard Crow call her by her name and not as Miss Todou. Crow turns back, stretching his neck. 

“Sheathe your weapons and you’ll live. If not, I’ll send all of you to the hospital.” 

“Heh, a machine sending us to the hospital? What a joke!” Crow readies Rengokuto Ensa, his right hand tightly gripping it, sending out a strong aura.. It was a vastly dangerous killing intent, the aura was clearly seen by Kirin, who was also afraid of it at first.. Until Crow glanced at her.

“I know. It’s a scary aura.. But, it’s usually what spares them from getting too hurt by me.” Crow adds on as he says that to Kirin, the Rewolf students run at him with their weapons, only to be sent flying to their surroundings as Crow struck them down. To which their badges haven’t been broken yet, but they are now scared as well..

They stand back up, and they could not move as Crow overwhelms them with his aura.

“Black Whirlwind.” Crow unleashes a slash, and immediately the badges of the Rewolf students were destroyed, followed by their belts and pants, revealing their underwear. 

“If you ever try to do anything to her, I will be sure to slowly rip your limbs off and beat you to death with them. Do I make myself clear?” the Rewolf members nod and ran away, screaming like they saw a demon. Crow looks at Kirin, who seemed to be a bit distressed.

“What is the matter Kirin?” Kirin smiles to him for a moment then she looked down.

“You got hurt from protecting me. You should have let me dueled too.” Crow strokes her head, Kirin felt relieved and she liked how he was comforting her.

“I would rather be damaged, then let a girl as sweet as you be fighting those with ill intentions.” Crow’s words made Kirin feel embarrassed but relieved. The two of them walk back to Seidoukan, in which Crow walks her back to her dorm, seeing walk inside. 

“Dove.” Dove jumps down from the trees.

“You are getting better at hiding from me, which is good.” 

“Enjoyed your day with Kirin?”

“I did. I enjoyed it a lot. Despite the side interruption.”

“She’s opening your heart slowly.” 

“I do not have a heart.” 

“Your non existent heart that the non CASTs refer. She made you smile, giggle and you took photos of her subconsciously. You are in a way going through what humans call as attraction.” 

“She fits my criteria of.. Cute.” 

“She’s a cute girl who can dance with a sword. That’s all she needs to do. So, anyway… I talked to Saya earlier, she told me about these things called Festas, tournaments that have people fighting in them. Sounds fun right? The up and coming one is a pair. Phoenix Tag, I guess we both are a pair.” 

“Understood. Any prerequisite that needs to be fulfilled?” 

“We have to be participating as a pair. We have to go talk this over with Claudia. Also, no visible brutality and you cannot use killing intent.” 

“Killing intent can simply be directed to the victim who is about to get it. Our weapons should be on Photon lock down, when we enter the tournament or dueling session, it should be locked and cannot be accessed. Then again, the Genestella are quite strong individuals so they can take the injuries.” Crow says as the two walked back.

“It’s been a rough time for us. Readjusting to a life that was never meant for us. This student life.” 

“We have been living the life of a soldier for far too long, affection and friendliness, that has been dead in our lives for such a long time. After all, the CAST war against all other species intensified badly.. What was your assignment?” 

“My unit was to defend the Court of Justice of Parum, the Guardians and their CAST allies joined in the attack against us. I ordered them to evacuate as I prepared to hold my ground. They had other things that they needed to do and well.. They have families. They were married to other species and some were married to another CAST of the same gender. As the youngest and the one who has nothing to lose and nothing to come home to. I ordered them to board a flyer, then I walked out. Forcing it to fly away, my men screamed at me. Wanting to stay and fight where as I held my ground for the next 24 hours. And in the 25th hour, I woke up finding myself here.” 

“Well, I hope that they stop that war soon. That war has always been bullshit. It all started when they found out that there were Illuminus members in the Guardians and the said Guardians killed President Regal Hurts. President Hurts’s death.. Sparked a lot of anger within the CASTs. But did it have to be so bad that it sparked a war?” 

“So.. This is what peace time feels like.. For the war torn soldiers like us.” 

“Yeah. Saya likes to talk about guns with me and.. She’s.. She’s enjoying herself.. But thank god, that their hands have not been tainted with killing. Though, if our skills come to light..” 

“I guess our SUV modes count as Ogre Luxes here. I just hope we don’t draw it. Or even in its pre drawing phase. It might scare our opponents.” Crow and Dove reach the dorms, the two of them turned off their visuals as they slept.


	6. The First Challengers

Waking up next morning to see Ayato in the dorms.

“Morning Ayato!” 

“Crow, Dove. Good morning.” Ayato greets them with a wave.  
“Mr Amagiri.” Crow greets him with a handshake.

“Shall we get going?” the three of them left for class, with people staring at them.

“Ayato, Dove and I were planning to participate in the Phoenix Festa.” 

“Oh! So you two will join as partners then. That would be interesting, I’d like to see how you both would fare against Julis and myself.” 

“A duel would be nice, but first.. We’re gonna go duel whoever is available for the rankings.” Then, Crow received a duel request. 

“A duel request. Rank 12, Lisa Weber.” Crow walks to class, finding a purple haired girl with a pair of dagger luxes standing right in front of him. The boys were eyeing on her keenly as they stared at her figure, svelte and the curves that were amplified by the uniform. 

“Lisa Weber?”

“You’re the one they call Crow.Duel me!” 

“I accept your duel.” Upon accepting the two are forced to make their way to the dueling arena. The clubs were recording this.

“Why did you challenge me to a duel?” 

“Because I wanted to see your skills first hand.” 

“START OF THE DUEL!” Crow draws out Dark Strauss, keeping both daggers in front of him, to which Lisa closes in, but stops in the middle of her charge, then she jumps back. 

“What’s with that charge? Why did she stop halfway? He’s way open.” a student carelessly blurts out. Dove scoffs, knowing that these kids know nothing about technique and mastery. 

“She stopped because she knew that if she was any closer Crow would have gotten her.” Dove says as he watches Crow switching to a relaxed posture. Crow still grips Dark Strauss tightly, Lisa shakes her head and charges at him, ready to strike Crow as she pointed the daggers forward, it was clear she was aiming for the badge, to which Crow simply twirls behind Lisa, Lisa executes a flip to the wall, bouncing off it with her daggers ready. Crow simply stops her with the Dark Strauss, to which Lisa flips , jumping into the air, then she flipped again, diving with the daggers.

“Now you’re mine!” Lisa says as she dives with the daggers at Crow, to which Crow throws his right dagger at her, the dagger curves upwards as it collides with Lisa, causing Lisa to lose her balance, Lisa was about to fall the ground hard but she is caught by Crow who puts her down on her feet.

Kirin was seen pushing her fingertips together as she saw that, the right Strauss reaches Crow’s hand as he catches it, then looking at Lisa. 

“You are skilled but at the same time you are reckless. Shall we continue where we left off?” Crow asks as he stands before her, his right foot forward, left arm forward and his grip tightened once more.

“Kirin.” Dove calls out as he stands next to her, seeing Ayato, Saya, Claudia and Julis seated in the same row as her.

“Crow acknowledges Lisa as a suitable opponent. That’s why he stands like that. Technique, form and strength. Crow looks for these, and if you have two of them, he will take you seriously. And will fight you until there is a winner. He saw you as a formidable opponent too.”  
Kirin nods as she hears that from Dove, then looking at Crow who makes the first move, swinging the right dagger downwards, followed by an uppercut, which Lisa manages to block and see it coming. Then Crow and Lisa’s daggers collide, both fighters are locked as they try to free the deadlock, Lisa pushes her weight forward, to which Crow steps back, tripping Lisa off her balance. Crow waited for Lisa to turn back as she attempts to recover from the fall. Lisa thrusts the daggers forward, to which Crow brushes the daggers off with his right arm and then attempts to hit the badge, but misses as Lisa falls to the ground, then she sweeps Crow’s legs, causing him to lose his balance, the two fighters are now on the ground, with Lisa’s dagger being close to Crow, while Crow’s strauss is right next to Lisa, they glanced at each other and then reached for the other opponent’s weapons.Crow flips the daggers while Lisa dashes towards him, with the dark Strauss she swings it upwards, while Crow takes small back steps and moves his upper body to the side, dodging Lisa’s slashes, Lisa jumps back and grits her teeth.

“It’ll be over soon.” Dove says as they see Crow and Lisa fall into another deadlock as they use their opponent’s weapons. Crow drops the daggers, causing Lisa to fall towards him, to which Crow picks up the dagger and stabs the badge, destroying it. 

“END OF BATTLE!” Crow stops and gives the Lux daggers to Lisa, to which she bows to him.

“Thank you for the duel. You should focus on counterattacks rather than evasive actions. Your evasive movements can be used against you. Keep that in mind. Miss Weber.” Crow says to her, to which she smiles with a nod.

“Whoa.” Next match was Dove and Rank 11 Gabriela Louisa. A girl who uses a pair of Lux pistols.

“Why are you challenging me?”

“Because I was curious people say that you’re really good, but I always see you sparring with Crow, so I wanted to know if you could keep up with me!” 

“I like the confidence. So shall we?” Dove pulls out Nebula Wind.

“Start of the DUEL!” Gabriela fires her lux pistols, though right now it sounds more like machine guns rather than pistols, fast rate of fire.

“Crow.. That was a nice match.” 

“Keep your eyes for this, Dove will make it interesting.” They see Dove dancing through the shots and then executes a flip,firing an arrow from Nebula Wind, the arrow misses, but it carries a strong wind that followed it. The wind causes Gabriela to fall on her knees, Gabriela looks at Dove who stands there calmly. This time he switches his bow to a Rikauteri, the strings looked like beautiful feathers and they glowed purple. Dove puts his left hand on the string, pulling it back.. 

“If I keep using Nebula, she might choke from the strong wind… The Rikauteri it is then.” Dove thought as he launches a few arrows quickly, shocking Gabriela who tries to take aim, but has to constantly dodge the fast firing arrows from the Rikauteri. 

“How does a bow fire that fast? Is that really a bow!?And just look at those strong arrows!” 

“So he switched. Nebula still needs to extra tuning.” Ayato looks at Crow, who notices Crow staring intently at Dove’s battle.

“What do you mean?” Ayato,Julis, Saya and Kirin stare at him, wondering about what he said.

 

“Nebula Wind, is a bullet bow that fires projectile shaped like arrows. By right bullet bows are known to be fast firing, and longbows like the Rikauteri take a longer time to fire. Dove tuned the two bows in such a way, that they became polar opposites of each other. The result being Rikauteri being the faster firing bow while Nebula Wind being the stronger one. In terms of raw power, a single shot from the Nebula Wind, is equivalent to 1000 shots of the Rikauteri.” 

“Why did you think Gabriela fell on her knees? Nebula Wind’s arrow is powerful, but the wind behind it is what makes it a stunning weapon, weakening the opponent with each shot. Dove noticed how Gabriela was easily stunned and knew that if he fires the next arrow, he might kill Gabriela. I have faced it before, I can withstand it but if I have to fight Dove when he wields it? I would prefer to forfeit than fight a match that will weaken me after prolonged battles. It does not effect me as much due to being a machine, but for you who are made of flesh. It would effect you greatly.” 

“Crow.. Just what are the two of you?” Julis asks him.

“In a way.. You could say we are… Monsters.” Crow answers coldly, as they see Dove firing too fast to the point that Gabriela can barely make a move, then Dove pauses and disappears for a moment, only to appear behind Gabriela, to which she turns and fires her lux, Dove stabs an arrow to the school badge. The Lux shot hits Dove’s face, to which Gabriela looks with worry, realizing it was an accidental shot. 

“I’m sorry!” Gabriela shouts as they see Dove’s helmet fly off. Seeing his long black hair, with scars to his eyes,white irises and the smile he had underneath.

“Good shot.” Dove compliments as he picks up his helmet, and puts it on. 

“End of duel.”


	7. Dove's Dance

“Dove’s speed is part of his tactic.His weapons allow him to be mobile and never slowing him down, including his Partisan. Saya, for you. Your counters would be predicting his movements and Dove can only move at such high speed for a short period of time. Similar to how I move whenever I have a sword or dagger, my movement is faster, but for Dove, he can move with his weapons at that speed. If I used my axe or caliburn, I would be struggling to move at his speed.” Crow advises her, then he looks at Kirin.

“A good counter for me, would be you Kirin. Your swordsmanship is a force to be reckoned with, but you only use a katana and I use a variety of weapons, and I have been made aware that is also how Ayato was able to defeat you. To counter opponents that use a variety of weapons, you must first understand the principles of the weapon they use. I will teach you later. After the matches are done, you can find me here.” Crow says to her, then proceeded to watch the match ups, of the later ranks..

Later on, Kirin comes over to the training room, seeing Crow not wearing his arm parts, wearing a pair of gym shorts, and she stared at his lean muscular build, despite the tight looking suit that covered him.

“Shall we?” Kirin nods as Crow draws out his bardiche, then he thrusts it at Kirin, to which Kirin finds herself struggling to block it.

“A spear is a ranged weapon, he dangerous part that you should concern yourself is the tip, where the main danger would be, but do not neglect this either.” To which Kirin sees the back of the spear about to hit her.

“The rod itself, can be used as a weapon. Do you know how to counter them?” Crow asks her, to which Kirin shakes her head.

 

“It is a primarily a thrusting weapon, but the rod itself can be swung to counter any slash attacks. Staying close and keeping the spear user within your range is key, they may be able to block it repeatedly, but they will not be able to counter it entirely.” Crow says to her. Ayato, Julis, Claudia and Saya notice Kirin who is sparring with Crow.

“It seems rare for her to ask someone for extra training. Aside from Ayato. When Ayato defeated her.” Claudia makes a note of it.

“Oh, she was the previous rank 1?” Dove asks, which is met with a nod by them.

“Actually.. Kirin was not always with us, she had an uncle.. Who was very strict with her. In a way, forced her to duel and Ayato protected her from him. Even when he won, her uncle called her useless and said that Kirin needed her.”

“Just be glad it was Ayato and not Crow who saw that. Because if it was Crow, he would have killed her uncle right there and then..” Dove paused, looking at their faces who seemed to be shocked and slightly afraid.

“Maybe it’s time I told you the truth about why Crow and I are that good. The two of us were manufactured in the same year, from a far away planet, and I guess we are in another dimension, which is your dimension. Crow and I have been active for 17 years and in those 17 years it was combat after combat, no breaks, no rests. We are robots after all. Then, a few years ago.. The President of our robotic country, was killed and evidenced pointed to the humans. Which led to a war between humans and their allies against the CASTs. So, killing people is like second nature to us. And I dare say that we could kill the whole of Seidoukan without issue. No offense, but you’re not soldiers. Just kids with weapons. God,I’m speaking like an old man.” Dove says as he lets out a sigh, looking at Crow teaching Kirin how to counter those with an axe. 

“But thank you.” They look at Dove with confusion again.

“Crow is not the type who takes a break, he takes everything seriously. He used to be more relaxed.. I’ve never seen him this relaxed and this calm. Previously he was stern, would not say a word and just do as he is told. Here? He’s actually talking to people. He knew what Love was, but.. Life as it was, took that love away from him. She was killed by a criminal.. Crow lost it, he killed the criminal organization that murdered her. Most of them who were injured.. They claimed they saw a demon, not a cast.. But a large dragon that ripped them apart. The Black Dragon of Parum who is known for his ruthlessness and his merciless attitude, is enjoying himself.” Dove says as they see Kirin and Crow take a break, to which Crow gives her a towel for her to wipe her sweat, Kirin grabs the towel and wipes her sweat, she feels the heat from his hand to which she focused on him, seeing Crow walking back into the arena, drawing the Death Dancers. Crow practiced his swinging with the twin blades. 

“If you want to come in, just come in. There is no need to stay there and gossip.” Dove nods as he pulls them into the room, seeing Crow putting the Death Dancers aside.

“Just telling them that you looked happier lately..”

“I am.” Crow says as he looks at them.

“No wars, no bloodshed. It is peaceful and people here are welcoming. Miss Enfield.” 

“Claudia.”

“Claudia.” Claudia smiles knowing that Crow will not refer to her as Miss Enfield.

“Dove and I wanted to join the Phoenix Festa.. But..”

“You want to ask Kirin to be your partner right?” Claudia asks him.  
“Yes.” Crow says to him, as he looks away as if he was ashamed but then he looks at Claudia with surprise, wondering how did she know.

“I was about to ask you if you’d let me partner up with Saya instead.” 

“Now, it’s just up to them to decide.” Claudia says as Saya and Kirin look a little flustered.

Kirin and Saya nod to each other.

“Yes.” 

“Crow may not look like it. But he is actually over the moon.” Dove says as Crow suddenly turns away, not looking at them.

“Yet, I am sure you feel ecstatic since you kept talking about how cute Saya is, and additionally how cute she appears when she is so serious with her weapons.” 

“Hey! Crow- NOT COOOL!” Crow snickers at this, then Saya looks at Dove who seems to be a bit embarrassed. 

“Well, I’m sure you enjoyed your little hug with Kirin!” 

“She was attacked! THERE WAS BASIS IN MY ACTION!” Crow and Dove had seemed like an old couple to which Ayato laughs out loud, then Kirin walks to Crow, smiling to him. Saya stands in front of Dove, and pats her head, to which Dove pats Saya’s head.

“We haven’t had this argument for years now haven’t we?” Crow nods as he turns to the front, seeing Kirin standing next to him. 

“The reason why we have our helmets on, is because it has the translating module that helps us speak with you. It’ll take time for us to learn the language naturally.” Dove adds on awkwardly, then the others left leaving Crow and Kirin.

“Shall we check how well will we work?” Kirin nods and the puppets spawned in, to which Crow draws out his pair of Death Makers, Kirin cuts down the puppets that moved close to Crow while Crow kept Kirin covered as he fires all around him, to which Kirin found to be enjoyable as the two had a certain sense of understanding. Later, Kirin got close to Crow. Crow draws out his Rengokuto Ensa and the two of them went on a slashing frenzy, cutting down the puppets with ease. 

“Hmm… Individually we are capable, but we will need to figure out tactics on combat.. Later on, but good first run. I think that’s enough for today, you should go home and rest.”

“Erm.. Crow.. Can we.. Tomorrow can we go swimming?” 

“Swimming… Sure. Why not?” Crow says to her, which she smiles brightly, and then he pats her head. Crow walks Kirin to the dorm.


	8. The Bonding

“Crow, what made you decide to team up with me?” 

“Because I felt that with a partner like you, who is well versed in the field of swords, our understanding of it would be similar. So, whenever I try to support you with my rifle and my pistols, I will not be aiming where you will be attacking, but rather in your blind spots. But of course, I need to practice with you more to perfect this.” Kirin nods and they left.

To which the next day, Kirin and Crow were at the pool. People at first stared at Crow wearing his helmet as he walks in, with a bag over his shoulder to which.. Later on he comes out with the helmet, wearing a pair of swimming shorts where as Kirin wore a white swimming top and bikini.  
“Whoa.. Look at that..” The boys stared at Kirin, to which made her feel uncomfortable, until Crow held her hand. Then the two of them got into the water, with Kirin telling Crow that she could not swim and he slowly taught her. Crow’s appearance brought a lot of attention, but the women mainly stared at his physique, the lean build and the young girl before him.

“Is that a puppet? It looks so different?” 

“I will go get us some drinks.” When Crow walk to get the drinks, it was clear that Kirin was being hit on by a bunch of guys. Crow walks to them.

“Do you mind? I would like my partner to enjoy her time at the pool.” Crow says to them as he helps Kirin up.

“But you’re just a puppet!” 

“I am her partner.. So would you mind leaving her alone?” Crow asks, to which the boys did not take very well.

“You’re just a machine! You don’t have a say in her life!” One of them argued.

“Yes. I do not have a say in her life, but she has hers. Kirin, are these boys making you feel uncomfortable?” Kirin nods, to which Crow holds her hand, pulling her close to him, she hides behind.

“Then, good. Let’s go somewhere else.” Crow turns away, walking with Kirin.

“I challenge you to a duel!” 

“If we win, you let the girl go with us.” 

“I refuse. She is not an object to be won over.” Crow says as an answer.

“Oh yeah, what are you, a puppet that doesn’t know how to fight?” 

“Then you should ju-” Crow had Dark Strauss by the boy’s throat in an instant.

“I have no patience for arrogance. I accept your duel. But on the condition that if you win, I will let your rip me to shreds..” the boys suddenly hesitate, seeing how fast Crow had covered the gap between them was an indication of a warning. A warning that he has for them.

“We accept.” The 6 boys accepted and then they demonstrated their abilities as Dantes.

“We will show you hell!” The six of them readied their abilities, Crow stands in front of them, holding Rengokuto Ensa in a defensive position, his right hand tightly gripping the blade handle, his left hand holding the sheathe, with the thumb touching the guard. To help Crow push the blade easily, and draw it in an instant, while keeping his intent hidden. Kirin watched, noticing that what Crow is doing is the technique of Battojutsu. The art of drawing a sword, Kirin knew that the match was already decided even though it has just started, as the 6 boys fired their spears, Crow simply dodges them with minimal effort, he expected the 6 of them to rush at him. As they ran towards Crow, Kirin felt time slow down for her, and in this moment of clarity, she could see Crow drawing the katana with ease, swinging upwards, hitting the first boy in the chest and destroying the badge, two swords clash with Crow’s katana, to which he guides them to the side, causing the two boys to lose their balance. Kirin could see the elegance of how the Crow’s technique, as she watches the blades glide over the katana. Crow swings the Katana to the side, cutting the badges in half. The fourth individual jumps from above, ready to strike Crow with his rapier. Crow takes a step back, seeing how the student missed him, then thrusting the blade to the badge. The fifth student comes from behind, Crow pushes the sheathe upwards hitting the fifth student with the spear in the jaw, to which he turns, cutting the badge in half. Crow then charges at the last student, hitting his badge.   
The badge breaks, to which Crow sheathes the katana with ease. 

“End of the Duel.” the crowd cheers loudly, the girls screaming as they see Crow’s calm victory. 

“Pathetic…” Crow walks to Kirin and then takes off his helmet, to which revealing the handsome face with scars beneath, long white hair and the pale skin. This time the girls really really screamed, snapping photos of Crow’s maskless face. Kirin herself was flustered when Crow offered her his hand.

“Still want to stay by the pool,Kirin?” 

“Yes.” Kirin responds as the two of them walk into the pool again, this time Crow holds her hand as she tries to swim independently.Then he lets Kirin go and swims beside her, Kirin at first struggled but later on she improved and could swim independently. Crow taught her how to dive into the water, then he guides her to which she swims and the two of them smiled happily. Afterwards, the two of them got out of the pool and changed. Crow puts on his Hound set, walking through the Crowd as he attracted a lot of attention. Though it was better with this rather than the Evors arm parts he used to use during his time as a Parum Commanding officer of the Alliance Military.   
Crow thought as he walks around with Kirin. 

“I hope you had fun. Crow.” Crow pats her head.

“I did. Thank you for that Kirin. This was a pleasant day.” Kirin smiles brightly, which makes Crow snap a photo of it to keep in his systems. 

“I enjoy, your company. Just so you are aware. This helmet.. It hides how I feel, and I want you to know that I am smiling as we spend our time together.. I.. I wanted you to be aware of that, Kirin.” Crow says to her as they walk into a quiet place, which Kirin smiles brightly albeit looking a little flustered.

“Thank you.” Crow says to her, and Kirin felt the wind blowing right behind him. Crow’s white hair seeped through the gaps on the side, making him look like a warrior, but to Kirin.. He looked like a masked prince, one that she could rely on and she shakes her head. 

“I have not laughed nor have I smiled that much in a while Kirin. I have you to thank for this.” Crow’s words made Kirin smile more, then she walks closer to him, leaning on his chest.

Meanwhile.

Saya and Dove were practicing against the dummies, to which Dove fires his Heretically, then constantly moving to the spots where Saya could have a clear shot at the oncoming puppets. 

“Saya, duck!” Saya ducks and Dove fires a burst of Heretically to the puppet, then a large puppet comes creeping in front of Dove, to which Saya pulls out her Wolfdora.

“Dove.” Dove rolls to the side as Saya fires the Wolfdora. They both look at their score ‘191’ whereas Kirin and Crow are at ‘200’. 

“Phew.. That was quite the work out now isn’t it?” Dove asks Saya, who pants out loud, she seems to be tired from the three rounds of intense training.

“Saya.” Saya turns to Dove who gets a patting on her head by him and then he strokes her hea. 

“You should rest. I don’t want you too work out too much okay?” Saya nods to him, to which Dove walks over to the arena and goes through the session alone.   
Dove draws out Castillion, fighting with the blades, looking like a dancer as he moved through the puppets, cutting the puppets down with ease, then he pulls out his Nebula Wind, firing a single arrow sending the puppets to the center and then draws Castillion in a brief instant, Saya watched how from a distance Dove was able to slice 40 puppets in half. Dove puts Castillion away, this time drawing Fahren Dios which he rushes through the puppets again, slicing them into pieces as he spins the double sabers. 

“Fahren Steg.” Dove uses it in gun mode, firing its rounds with quick succession, then using the wave slash attack to cut through the others. Afterwords, Dove takes a break, looking at her.

“Dove, do you want to go out?” Dove nods and the two of them go to the business district and Saya looks to be a bit worried.

“Is there something wrong? Saya?” 

“I’m not used to socializing with people. So I do not know what to do.” Saya looks down to which Dove strokes her head as they walk to townsquare, to which Dove notices something moving around.

“Saya, do you think that we are a good team?” 

“I really wonder.. Because I feel like I am holding you down.” Dove pats her head.. 

“You don’t.” 

“It would be better if you went back to Crow.” 

“Is that how you feel?” 

“Yes. You two are very compatible with each other. I think I can learn a lot more with Kirin.” 

“I suppose that is true. You and Kirin will learn a lot more with each other, maybe by then you will be able to see how synchronized Crow and I are. Thank you, for being honest with me. Saya.” Dove strokes her head and then pulls her close to him. 

“Crow and I can teach you still.” Then they bump into Crow and Kirin.

“Saya!” Kirin walks to Saya and hugs her.

“I’ve decided. I want to team up with you again. Crow, I am sorry.” Kirin turns to them, bowing gently.


	9. Some light distractions

“Do not apologize for a decision that you have made, Kirin. You wish to learn more about yourself. That is something I will respect. Though, I see that Rewolf still does not learn their lesson.” 

“It’s you who didn’t learn the lesson, you fucking robot!” A Rewolf student jumps to Crow, which Crow stops his fist with one finger and then flicks the student to the trees behind. 

“Crow. Do you mind if I take care of it?” Crow nods, to which Dove walks and then puts on his Fahren Glyph attachments. Dove shakes his head and looks at these armed Lux users, ready to kill. Ayato, Claudia and Julis were passing by and they walk to Crow.

“The 40 of us, against you? Bot you must be out of your mind!” 

“Ayato, Claudia, Julis. What a pleasant surprise. Do you mind taking care of Kirin and Saya for me? Dove seems to be itching for me to join him.” Dove nods to Crow’s statement as he cracks his fingers.

“Be careful.” Claudia warns them, to which Crow brushes it off with ease. He stands next to Dove, fist bumping each other. Dove was wearing a Olettgil Parka.  
“Let’s go straight into it.” Crow draws out Ank Tomho, to which Dove carries Crow into the air with him. The jetboots disappeared and then Crow takes out Ank Tomho while Dove brings out his Partisan, Dio Lumeria Patty. They dived down, breaking the floor and sending the 40 of them into the air. Crow flips Death Maker while Dove pulls out Heretically, to which Ayato and the crowd watched how in sync Dove and Crow were, firing single shots, not missing a single part of the Rewolf students, hitting them repeatedly but leaving their badge intact, to which the two of them had their backs against each other. Crow drawing out the Lumars bow, while Dove drawing the Hikauteri.The two of them fired their arrows into the badges, breaking them with ease. 

The Rewolf students stand back up, to which Crow and Dove had their katanas at the ready, walking back to Ayato and the others, oddly Kirin and Ayato notices that they were not sheathed properly as a small part of the blade is sticking out, with Dove and Crow’s hands on resting on the handle.

“Crow, shouldn’t you sheathe that?” Ayato asks him.

“Right.” Crow and Dove sheathe it and they see the Rewolf students fall down, unconscious. 

“Well, Crow. That was a fine match up, I hope that for the Phoenix Tag it will be interesting.” 

“So, the two of you wish to compete as how you two are?” Claudia asks.

“Yes, Miss President.” Claudia nods, then the group went back to Seidoukan. To which later on, Crow and Dove are seen practicing against the puppets. Gabriela and Lisa were there, along with a few other students. Seeing how hard Crow and Dove are fighting, as they see them bare chested, with the CAST layer but seeing how fast Crow cuts down the puppets with the Dark Strauss while Dove covers Crow with the Hikauteri. 

“So, Dagger Queen and Shot Master lost to them..” Gabriella and Lisa turns to see Claudia.

“Ah, Miss President!” 

“Right now.. People are calling Dove the White Hunter, Crow is being referred to as the Phantom Knight. It’s nice to see the two of them being so hard workers.. Though, I am sure you girls are here for another reason.” Claudia says to them, to which Lisa and Gabriella look away.

“We can hear you!” Dove shouts as he fires an arrow into the last puppet.

“Take 5.” Crow says to Dove to which they walk outside to greet Claudia, Lisa and Gabriella. 

“Hi.”

“Dove!” Gabriella jumps down and then bows to him, apologizing for shooting his face, to which Dove laughs it out.

“Don’t worry. Crow has shot my helmet off many times.”

“Lisa. How have you been? Are your injuries healed?” Crow’s question makes Lisa blush a bit and nod to him.

“That is good to hear.” Crow then looks at Claudia.

“It is still quite rare to see you here, Claudia.”

“I was just here to see how you two were doing. How are the two of you feeling?” 

“Meh.” Dove answers as he shakes his hands to show that he is just.. Meh.


	10. A new threat

“Splendid. If it is not too much to ask.. Can you two accompany me tomorrow?” Crow and Dove nod to her. Lisa and Gabriella looking down, to which Crow looks at Lisa, petting her head.

“C-Can we.. Erm.. Practice a little Crow?” Lisa asks him to which Crow and Lisa get back to the center, where Crow draws out his pair of Dark Strauss. Then Lisa goes close to him, opting to go for thrusting attacks where as Crow keeps with his swinging style movements. Crow could tell that Lisa’s thrusting strikes are varied but she can’t keep it up forever, that was when Crow took advantage swinging both of the daggers upwards, intercepting her daggers and then keeping her defenseless. To which Lisa jumps back at a good moment, evading Crow’s strike. 

“You have improved. I would like to see how far have you improved.” Crow says to her as he rushes to her with fast swings, Lisa had to flip her daggers just to ensure she can keep blocking Crow’s assault,to which Lisa is being pushed back.

“Your agility is your ally. Remember that.” Lisa jumps to the wall and springs back at him, Crow stops her strike. 

“Nicely done.Evasion with counter attack. That will be the combo that will help you out in many ways.”

Crow says to her as he walks away with Dove. Then, the next day. Claudia, Dove and Crow walk to the inspection for the puppets. Claudia then brings the two of them out on a walk with her. Crow and Dove were wearing smart outfits, Crow wearing a black butler suit, Dove wearing a white Dealer suit.

“So, how does the new fabric pieces feel?”

“They feel nice, Miss Claudia. Surprisingly they do not irritate our bodies as how most fabrics do. Thank you.” Crow says to her, making her smile.

“Can I go shopping for my clothes then?” Claudia asks as she turns to Crow and Dove. Crow and Dove nod to each other.

“Yes. We will accompany you, Miss Claudia.” Crow says to her formally as he bows to her, like a butler. Claudia smiles again and they walk to a shop, where Claudia looks at a dress. The males were staring at her, but they are met with a glare from Crow and Dove, who were not wearing their helmets. Crow’s eyes was red and Dove’s eyes were white. Crow walks to a striped dress, and pulls it out for Claudia.

“I believe that this dress may suit you, Mistress Claudia.” Crow says to her formally, to which Claudia suddenly looks flustered upon hearing the word Mistress and Crow standing next to her.

“Lady killer!” Dove says to him, while Claudia looks flustered again. To which Crow’s long white hair was smooth as silk, Claudia could not help but touch it and she moves her fingers through his hair, while Crow looks into her eyes and a gentle smile. Dove’s long black hair was also something Claudia moves her fingers in. The saleswoman looked at Crow and Dove, who seemed like handsome veterans with scars and their gentle facial expressions to her. Later on, they see a few students from the ReWolf academy, they were drawing their swords with students from Saint Galahadworth and a few girls from Queenvail trying to calm them down.

“REWOLF SCUM!”

“GALAHADWORTH FUCKS!” 

“CALM DOWN GUYS! CALM DOWN!” 

“Kids. Causing a commotion. So.. Crow, what do you want to do?”

“Mistress, do you mind if we leave your side for a moment?” 

“Not at all, please do resolve it without using violence.” Crow and Dove walk to the center holding their katanas by the sheathe and they push back a few of the fighters.

“Now, now.. Let’s not make it hasty. Why don’t all of you call it a day and stop this commotion?” Dove asks them nicely.

“Butt out of this!” 

“Crow. I think you should use your aura.” Dove says to him, patting on his shoulder and walking back to Claudia.

Crow nods and then he draws out the Rengokuto Ensa. To which, a strong aura is let out.. Killing intent and the students froze in that moment.

“Disengage from combat.” Crow says to them calmly, the intensity of the killing intent had caused the students to disengage, they fell down and were unconscious. Crow lets out a sigh as he walks to the groups.

“Crow? What was that?”

“Killing intent. It’s something Crow mastered along with the blades. Just to be clear, I may use blades too but I’m not as much of an expert as how Crow is. Killing Intent is Crow’s specialty and it usually makes people think twice before attacking.” Dove answers Claudia’s question. Claudia looks at Crow who gently aids the students back at their feet. The boys were back on their feet, but one of the girls was not able to stand. Crow carries her bridal style.

“Mistress, I will be carrying this student back to her dorm. Her body is still in shock and she seems to have twisted her ankle. I hope you will forgive me.” Crow says to her, Claudia nods while Dove sticks to her side.

Crow holds the svelte brunette in his arms, with her friends following him from behind.

“I am sorry, if you feel uncomfortable.” Crow says to her.

“I should be apologizing for troubling you with my ankle.” Crow shakes his head.

“You should not apologize for an injury..” Crow says to her gently, as her friends were seemingly giving the brunette looks.

“Erm.. What.. What’s your name?” 

“You can call me Crow.” Crow says to her, stopping as he watches how the green light allows the cars to keep driving. 

“My name is.. Milly Summers. I’m Rank 7 of Queensvail Academy.” 

“Then you should take care of your leg, Miss Summers. The Phoenix Fiesta is around the corner, do you think you can heal by then?” Crow asks as he walks to the entrance. His appearance had already gotten the attention of the many girls of the academy. Milly could feel the softness of his hair, his muscular hands holding her comfortably and Milly liked his gentle tone of speaking. 

“Where is your dorm?” As Crow asks that question, a bright flash is emitted from the sky. 

It was a Zamvapas. The four legged stateria, was in Queensvail roaring loudly


	11. The Return of their Men

Crow was thinking, if he could help anyone in his state, considering he is not in a good position right now. Then suddenly a squad of 7 CASTs run towards him. The 5 Male CASTs had the cyclop face, wearing Lobas torso,Gimnas arms and Lobas legs. Epsilon 6 wore a custom faceplate with the monocular attachment to her left eye while Epsilon 2 wears a full Redmiels set and dons a full head helmet that covers her face. The Epsilon unit dons the color red, the color of valor.

“Commander Crow!” 

“Epsilon Unit, reporting for duty sir.” 

“We never thought we’d see you again! Commander.” Epsilon 7 says with a salute.

“No time for chatter, Epsilon 7. Take this girl, heal her leg if you can. She twisted it. Epsilon 4,5,6 use long range weapons! Epsilon 1,2,3 draw your blades. Keep it distracted while 4,5 and 6 line up shots.” 

“Sir, aren’t we at war with humans?” Epsilon 7 asks him, 

“I will explain later!” Crow says as his helmet forms on his head, to which he takes off his butler coat, putting it on Milly’s shoulder. Crow draws his Ank Tomho and charges to the front. Epsilon 4 pulls out Rebellion rifle, firing away to the Stateria, the Zamvapas screams loudly, roaring as it charges at them. Crow stands at the front keeping the Stateria back, he looks at the four students behind him.

“Get to safety!” Crow shouts to them, to which Epsilon 5 and 6 carries them to the side. Epsilon 4 kept firing at the Zamvapas.

“Armor is a little thick! 6, mind thinning it for me?” 

“COPY!” Epsilon 6 fires a Tartaros cannon, the laser rounds hit the target. 

Epsilon 7 has a Ryuulikon Tech support, that helps him casts a healing aid to Milly. Epsilon 7 then turns to the Stateria, after Milly runs away. Epsilon 7 draws out Crimson Flare firing powerful arrows that keep the Zamvapas down. The Zamvapas falls on its legs. Epsilon 3 rushes in with his double sabers striking the joints of the Zamvapas, while Epsilon 2 thrusts her Grand Chariot into the back of the Zamvapas. Epsilon 5 fires the Gur Bazga grenade launcher, keeping the Zamvapas pinned with the help of Epsilon 7’s Crimson Flare arrows. Epsilon 1 jumps with his King of Blood claws, striking the head of the stateria and then cracking its head open. The Zamvapas roars again, sending them back. Then it charges to Milly, who was trying to move away, she falls down, then she sees Crow hold it off with his Ank Tomho, setting it for Photon generator weaponry.

“Crow?” Crow pushes it back, then he uses his shoulder charging at it, pushing the Zamvapas to the back for a moment and then he jumps to its cracked skull, driving the Ank Tomho into its head, killing it. The stateria falls down, motionless. 

Crow stands up, seeing the glowing blood of the stateria splashed on him. 

“Commander on Deck!” Epsilon 1 shouts as they see the Epsilons standing before Crow in a straight line, weapons sheathed, they stand and look at Crow.

“Which unit were you from?” 

“Task Force Epsilon of the AMF, First Division Combat Assault Force! Sir!” Epsilon 1 answers.

“Drop the formalities. Epsilon 1. I’m no longer your Commander.” 

“Remember Commander Fulyen Curtz, is still higher ranked than me.” 

“But, Commander Curtz placed your rank along with Commander Dove to be at his level. Sir.” 

“What was your assignment?” 

“We were assigned to eliminate an enemy force on Parum plains. Sir.” 

“At ease, all of you.” Crow says to them as he watches them change their stance.

“Crow.” Crow looks at Milly, who notices Crow’s shirt looking a little tattered.

“I’m sorry, about your shirt.”

“Do not worry. I can fix this later. Be safe. Farewell.” Crow says as he walks away with Epsilon unit.

“YOUR COAT?” Crow brushes it off, signalling that he does not need it. 

Meanwhile at the same time.

Dove was walking with Claudia, to which they meet Julis, Kirin, Saya and Ayato walking about.

“Ah, h-” A bright flash blinds them and it was clear. Something was a miss. Dove looks at 10 Svaltus humanoid stateria, and a lot of Galmoros.

“Get away from here, now!” Dove shouts as he switches his weapons to the Photon Generator firing Heretically at the Stateria, getting its attention while the crowd starts moving about.

“Dove?! What is that thing!?”

“Just get out of here! Lux weaponry won’t do anything to it!” Saya fires her Wolfdora, and they the Stateria just absorbing it to his sword. The Stateria looks at Claudia, Ayato, Julis and Kirin and then swings the blade to them, letting out a giant wave towards them. Dove tries to make the distance, but he was a second too late. He closed his eyes, not ready to face the reality that they may be dead.

“Commander Dove!” Dove looks at the voices calling him out, they were clad in multi colored armor with the base color being white, with the rhino like headpiece, wearing the Apollos arms, Revsys legs, Granadas torsos. The Company of 250 CASTs soldiers holding their Victory Shield wielding multi element Buccaneers

“AMF Detachment,117 Strategic Defense Company. Reporting for duty. Callsign White Legion ” They stand ready looking at Dove for orders.

“Will you obey my every command?” Dove asks them, as the some of the White Legion members look around, seeing the humans being afraid. A Stateria was about to kill a mother and a child, Dove watched as how a White Legion member withstands the attack with his Victory shield.

“Move.” 

“We will follow you till the ends of Gurhal. Commander Dove.”

“White Legion. Priority 1 protect the civilians! Priority 2, minimize damage to the environment! Priority 3, eliminate the enemy forces!” Dove shouts.

“SIR!”

“I am the Leader of the White Legion. My name is Blaze.”

“Blaze, lead your men as you are used to. Buy me time!”

“Understood. Teal and Blue! protect the civilians. Platoon Yellow,Green! and Silver engage!” Dove watched how the teal and blue colored CASTs move to the civilians, wielding their Victory shield, stopping the attacks by the Stateria and the Galmoros. The yellow platoon forming a line behind the Teal Platoon and Blue Platoon, firing their rifles, laser cannons, long bows and their dual machine guns.. Green platoon rushes in with claws and double sabers while Silver platoon draws out the swords and axes. Claudia watched how the Silver platoon jumped around after they striked.

Dove is seen in the center, he seems to be focused on doing something. 

A Teal member pushes Claudia behind the defensive line, where Ayato and the others were watching. The students from ReWolf, Galahadworth and the others were watching as well. Then Crow runs back to them, seeing Dove in the center.

“Commander Crow! Epsilon unit!” The Teal defense members give way to Crow and Epsilon.

“Epsilon unit. Supporting White Legion!” Crow stands next to Dove.

“Looks like to end this Quickly we’ll need to use the Espadas.” 

Crow nods to Dove’s suggestion and the two of them stand next to each other.

“Blaze, pull your men out!” Blaze orders his men to move away and they see Crow and Dove summoning the SUV weapons. With the SUV weapon being a being that was as tall as the staterias. Crow’s SUV weapon was known as the Black Samurai, as it was the shape of a large samurai wearing ancient battle armor whereas Dove’s SUV weapon was the White Knight, wearing the Medieval Knight armor. The two of them swung their blades at the Staterias and Golmoros, destroying them in an instant. 

To which the men cheered at their triumph of their Commanders. The White Legion and Epsilon Unit reformed their ranks. The students, the police that just arrived and the civilians watched, silence filled the air as the large number of CASTs stand in formation before their commanders.

“Commander.. Why did we defend the humans?” Epsilon 7 asks. 

“We are not in Gurhal.. We are in the planet where humans originated from. We are on earth. Abandon all previous directives. With that particular incident..It can be assumed sinister things are on the verge of happening here. Though I must commend a member of White Legion. Teal 5, Dove had informed me that you protected a mother and a child. Why is that?” 

Teal 5 lowered his head in shame.

“Instinct.. Sir. I was a member of the Parum’s Police Department, Riot Unit.” 

“I am not speaking out of anger or dissapointment. Teal 5, your instincts prove that CASTs and humans can co exist. Your actions prove that you still have.. The non existent heart.. Or rather, what emotional capacity we have. Teal 5. I commend your actions.” Crow says to him, to which Teal 5 salutes to him.

“I am honored, SIR!” 

“Keep your head up, Teal 5. There’s a lot to learn in this world. Even, the two of us are learning as much as we can from these people.”

“Commander Crow.” Blaze called out.

“Why did you force us to leave?”

“You had families. Lovers, wives and children to return to. Suicide missions do not suit you. Defending the Castle of Justice on Parum.. That was suicide. Men and women of your caliber should be placed elsewhere. Duty may be what compels you, but remember the family that you have..” Crow says to them, then he falls on his knees. 

“Operational Capability.. Down to 5%..” Dove catches him but he also falls weak..

“Commander?” 

“We just.. Surpassed our limits.. We did not do our basic maintenance..” Blaze orders his men to carry Crow and Dove to Seidoukan, to which Claudia, Ayato and the others aid them to the quarters, with the students looking at the appearance of the many CASTs that arrived


End file.
